Wedding Dress
by Nickjayyislove
Summary: If you're a niley fans just watch & tell me what you think  ;


-Wedding Dress—

Nick : (wake up from his sleep,sit and rub his eyes,sigh sadly as he remember what today is,walks to the bathroom,take a shower and start to get dress,and then grab his car key & song book,gets in the car and drive away to the church)

FlashBack

Nick : (hanging out with Avan,didn't see where he'sgoing and bumped into someone,falls onto the floor) I'm so sorry..(looks at the person he just bumped into)

Miley : (stand up cause she also falls,brush herself up) It's okay..(smile at Nick and looks at the person beside him,smile too)

Avan : Sorry about my friend,he's always like that..(smile and shake her hand) I'm Avan..and this is Nick

Nick : (looks at her,his breath caught in his throat when he sees how beautiful he is,realize that he's staring at her,shake her hand and smile at her) I'm Nick and you are..?

Miley : I'm Miley,Miley Cyrus..(smile at him and looks at Avan) It's nice meeting you Avan..(Looks at Nick and smile again) Nick..

Avan : You too Miley..(smile at her)

Since that day they hang out a lot,Avan,Miley & Nick become closer & closer

After A few Weeks

Nick : (put his ear plug of his ipod on his ear,put a stray of Miley's hair behind her ear while looking at her lovingly and put the other ear plug on her ear as he smile at her and the song start playing)

Miley : (laugh as the song start playing) what kind of song is this..? (change the song while smiling looking at the list of the song)

Nick : (smile while looking at her,stunned by her beauty,looks behind Miley and sees Avan)

Avan : (put his finger on his lips,motion him to be quiet,smile and put his hand over Miley's eyes)

Miley : (giggle as she put her hand over Avan's hand) Avan I know it's you..

Nick : (looks at them,jealous but doesn't show it)

End of FlashBack

Nick : (walks into the church,sees some of his friend and does a small talk with them,goes to the brides room and sees Miley who is standing with her back facing him) Hey..

Miley : (turn around with her wedding dress and flower in her hand) Nick ! (runs to him and hug him tightly)

Nick : (hug her tightly,doesn't want to let go but he has too,looks at her up & down,his breathe caught in his throat again everytime he sees her,cause she always looks beautiful to Nick,but today she's in her wedding dress making her 2 times beautiful thanshe already have) You looks beautiful Miley..

Miley : (bluhes and looks down at her wedding dress) Thank you..so you're going to sing right..?

Nick : Yeah,I promised you didn't i..? and I always keep my promises as long as you happy..

Miley : You're so sweet Nick,I can't believe that I'm getting married..(sigh happily)

Nick : Yeah..(looks down at her wedding dress while having his hand dig into his pocket,looks up meeting her blue eyes that always have been his favorite) Miley..?

Miley : Yeah Nick..?

Nick : A-Are you happy..?

Miley : So much Nick..i never been so happy in my entire life..

Nick : (his smile fade when he hear that but he force a fake smile) That's great..

Nick : (Goes over to the piano section and sit on the chair as he looks at Miley walking down the aisle,looks at his best friend who are standing a there watching Miley slowly walking over to Avan with a huge smile on her face)

Avan : (grab her hand when she reach him,whisper into her ear) You look beautiful..

Miley : (squeeze his hand a little and smile as she blushes,looks down)

After a few minutes

Avan : I do

Miley : I do

Nick : (looks away from them,try his hardes not to cry)

Avan : (kiss Miley with all his passion as Miley start to kiss back)

Miley (pulls away from the kiss and smile at him) I love you

Avan : I love you too..

Miley : (looks at Nick,smile at him and nod motion him to start playing them a song)

Nick : (start singing a song that he has wrote with force,cause it hurt him to write a song for a girl that he's inlove with that also getting married to his best friend)

After The Wedding

Nick : (looking at Miley & Avan who are being congratulate with all their friends,sigh as he reach over to his pocket,take out a diamond ring and just stare at it)

Flashback

Nick : (nervous,he keep thinking whether he should do it or not,take a deep breath and goes over to Miley)

Miley : (talking to her friend and then she feels a strong arm pulling her into him gently) Nick..? what's wrong..?

Nick : I have something to ask you..but I have to talk to you in private

Miley : uh okay..(follows him as Nick grab her hand,leading her to a an empty hallway where there's nobody but himself and Miley)

Nick : (stop walking and turn to her) wait a second..(search for the diamond ring that he just bought last week but he can't get it out,it stuck in his pocket)

Miley : (looks at his pocket and looks up at him,curious) Nick,what is it..?

Avan : (walk over to the and sees there's Miley) Hey Miley,Nick..Miles,I know that this is not a very good place to it but (pulls out a diamond ring as he kneel down on his knee,looking at her)

Nick : (stop searching for the ring as he looks at them,already have a bdad feeling,thinking)oh no he won't)

Avan : Will you marry me..?

Miley : (put her hand over her mouth) oh my god ! Yes Avan ! Yes !

Avan : (put the ring on her finger,stand up and kiss her)

Nick : (looks away,hurt he can feel his heart shattered into a million pieces)

Flashback ends

Nick : (looks at Miley one last time) I love you Miley but I guess I should just let you go..You're happy with Avan (look down at the ring again & drop the ring before walking away doesn't care where the ring landed)

THE END

-It's such a crappy one shot xD

-My second time doing a Niley one shot without a happy ending lol

-Sorry no happy ending,I hope you guys enjoy it

-Comment & tell me what you guys think (:

-Farah (TheNickyrus)


End file.
